


An Alternate Dark Sea Scene

by throwawaypotatoes24



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ahtohallan River (Disney), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwawaypotatoes24/pseuds/throwawaypotatoes24
Summary: This is an alternate scene from Frozen 2 where I imagine what would happen if Anna had showed up at the Dark Sea!
Kudos: 6





	An Alternate Dark Sea Scene

Wave after wave crashed viciously over one another, as though trying to rip each other’s throats out. The winds were howling, making it seem as though there were wolves all around. This was it - the Dark Sea.  
  
Elsa looked as far out into the distance as she could, but to no avail. It was pointless. She couldn’t see anything more than five feet in front of her before it was engulfed by the darkness ahead. She stood there for a moment, with her hair flying wildly in the wind, trying to come up with a plan as to how she was going to get across these treacherous waters to get to Ahtohallan.  
  
“They are just fierce waves,” she told herself, in an attempt to calm her nerves, “Just think about getting to Ahtohallan. Think about the truth that needs to be found."  
  
Graciously, Elsa moved her hands through the air, emitting her icy powers from them. Slowly, the shape of a boat started to form in front of her, and a few seconds later, Elsa was standing before a fully formed ice boat. She didn't have time to waste admiring her handiwork, and immediately started pushing her boat from the shore out into the sea. Once the boat was far out enough in the waters, Elsa jumped in, and started blasting her ice powers behind her, which acted as a motor to propel the boat forwards. She didn't get far though. Within seconds a giant wave the size of a house crashed over her, throwing her off the boat and capsizing her vessel.  
  
As she made her way back to shore, Elsa had a sinking feeling in her chest. ‘This was how Mother and Father died,’ thought Elsa. And for a brief moment, Elsa felt as though the world was crashing all around her, as she was reminded about what she had seen earlier with Anna on their parents’ wrecked ship - their last moments before they were swallowed by the Dark Sea.  
  
‘No, I can’t give up now. That’ll mean that they died for nothing. I have to keep trying. Come on Elsa, there has to be another way…’  
  
A lightbulb suddenly went off in Elsa’s head. She recalled that time when she was alone on the North Mountain, how she managed to create a whole flight of ice stairs, and she knew what her next plan of action was. Raising both her hands outstretched in front of her, Elsa went to work once again, swiftly crafting a flight of ice stairs that extended well over the deadly waves below.  
  
Hopeful that this time her plan would work, Elsa hurriedly ran up the icy stairs, while forming more of them in front of her as she went along. She was a third of the way across the Dark Sea when she saw it – the Nokk. It was running on the surface of the water underneath Elsa’s bridge when suddenly, without warning, the Nokk disappeared into the rough seas, leaving behind a foamy wake.  
  
Elsa continued running along her icy bridge as fast as her legs would carry her. ‘That must be the water spirit,’ Elsa thought to herself, ‘it knows that I'm trying to get to Ahtohallan, and it's trying to stop me.’ She stole another glance downwards, but no longer saw the Nokk. Elsa suddenly felt worried. ‘Where did the Nokk go?’  
  
CRACK!  
  
Elsa felt her ice structure rumble beneath her feet. She looked down, but she already had an inkling as to what she was going to see, and she was right. The Nokk had resurfaced, and this time it was running into the base of the bridge, crashing into it, and repeating the process again and again - the Nokk was trying to bring down the bridge.  
  
Elsa wasn't left with much of a choice, so she just kept on running forwards. However, it wasn’t long before Elsa heard another loud crack, felt the floor beneath her feet vanish, and found herself falling, back into the Dark Sea.  
  
By the time Elsa finally got back to shore, every inch of her body was trembling in pain. She was wet, cold, tired, and nowhere closer to getting to Ahtohallan. Elsa sat herself down on a nearby rock to catch her breath. Panting for air, Elsa looked out once again into the open sea. ‘How in the world am I going to cross the Dark Sea?’ Elsa thought to herself. Frustrated, Elsa buried her wet face into her hands, shaking her head. ‘Well, at least Anna is safe,’ she thought, in an attempt to comfort herself.  
  
"Elsa!"  
  
‘Hmm, that sounds an awful lot like Anna.’  
  
"Elsa! How could you just push me away like that again!"  
  
Elsa quickly pulled her face out from her hands. She looked up and saw that it actually was her sister who was speaking, or to be more precise, yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Anna!" cried Elsa, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? I'm here because of the exact same reason you're here, and that's to get to Ahtohallan!" exclaimed Anna, who was now standing in front of her sister. Anna too, like Elsa, looked a mess, except that instead of being drenched in sea water, Anna looked like she had just wrestled her way out from the woods, which she may as well have done. There were dry leaves stuck in her hair, tiny scratches on her face, and her dress was decorated with stray, broken twigs.  
  
"No Anna, you don't understand. You're not supposed to be here. The Dark Sea is too dangerous for you!" said Elsa, trying her best to convince her younger sister.  
  
“Which is exactly why I should be here! I want to be here for you in case anything happens! Elsa please, let me help you, don’t push me away anymore,” said Anna. As she said those last few words, her voice cracked a little.  
  
Elsa looked at her younger sister, she felt her eyes starting to water as well. “I just wanted to protect you,” said Elsa, as she pulled Anna in for a tight hug. “I’m sorry for pushing you away. If I could have things my way, I would never push you away,” said Elsa, as she hugged her sister even tighter, streams of tears flowed down her face.  
  
It was Anna who finally pulled out of the hug. “I know you wouldn’t,” she said, “but from now on, we do this together, okay?”  
  
Elsa took Anna’s hand. “Together,” she repeated. She looked out once again into the Dark Sea, and it suddenly didn’t seem so scary anymore. For some reason, Elsa felt that she was definitely going to make it to Ahtohallan, and she was going to do it together with her sister.


End file.
